


the voice inside your head redux

by words_unravel



Series: tumblr tropes [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis, M/M, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Louis Tomlinson's poor paperwork skills have unexpected consequences for Niall Horan, Xenotech Processing Specialist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the voice inside your head redux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thistidalwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the voice inside your head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577828) by [words_unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel). 



> Written for theprompt Harry/Niall, telepathy from the [tumblr tropes meme](http://temptmetobelieve.tumblr.com/post/36696399236/tropes).
> 
> I would like to reiterate that I know pretty much nothing about Stargate Atlantis, so please forgive me.

* * *

Niall isn't sure exactly what Harry's duties on Atlantis are, but he does know that Harry's not allowed in the inventory bay. 

"Nope, not happening, Styles." He makes a shoo-ing motion, ignoring the way the other lad's face drops. "You know you're not supposed to be back here. Not after what happened last time." 

_Last time_ was Harry dropping a palm-sized gadget from MR3-992, the device malfunctioning and turning everyone in a 25 meter radius into 5-year-old versions of themselves. Turns out McKay is just as neurotic as a three-foot tall human as an adult-sized one. Niall has to admit, Harry and Louis were completely adorable. Liam though, Liam was Niall's favorite, with his chubby cheeks and wide smile. Niall sighs at the memory; he'd been a bit sad when he'd managed to fix things, he's not going to lie. 

From the corner of his eye, Niall sees a hand. Reaching out, he slaps it away. "I said no, Harry." 

"But Niall--" 

Niall shuts the case, cutting off Harry's protest, and snaps the locks closed. With a grunt, he picks it up and shoves it into a spot on the shelf. He's making notes on his datapad recorder, when a few empty cells on one of the inventory items--a device from P4X-245--catches his eye. Frowning, he checks to see who logged it in. 

It's Dr. Tomlinson, of course. 

Louis is the absolute worst at completing the data sheets correctly. Brilliant with xenotech, just shit at paperwork. Lucky for their team that Niall loves organizing. Making a mental note of the inventory tag number, Niall lifts his head. 

Harry's nowhere in sight. 

"Fuck," Niall mutters. Then louder, "Harry?" 

A noise in the next aisle has him moving in the direction immediately. "Please don't tou--" 

Harry's glances up from where he's got arm stuck halfway into one of the standard storage cases. He looks guilty for two seconds, before it slides into one of those slow, lovely smiles that Niall _knows_ has charmed more than one planetary emissary. 

"--ch anything." 

He really is entirely too much sometimes, Niall thinks, running a hand through his hair. Looking down at his datapad, he sighs. "Okay, tell me the number on the case, Styles, and we'll see--" 

Harry slides up in front of Niall, startling away the rest of his sentence. He's right in Niall's space, hunched over a bit and staring right into Niall's eyes. It's a little odd, but then Harry's always been a bit of an odd duck. Niall rolls with it. To be fair, he rolls with everything. Life's too short. And it's no worse than Louis's penchant for running around Atlantis with no socks really, so. 

"Heyyyy," Harry's brows pull together. "At least my feet don't smell." 

Niall lets out a confused chuckle. "What?" 

Harry steps in closer, making Niall press the datapad into his chest a little. 

"Lou's feet always stink and I prefer quirky, if we're labeling things." He grins, and it's nearly blinding up close. Niall can feel his mouth dry up a little. "You like that I'm a little strange, yeah?" Harry adds a second later 

It's not like Niall hasn't thought about it. Atlantis can be lonely, despite the number of people assigned here. And Harry's not shown a preference on either side for bedmates, nor is he modest. Niall knows there are a number of complaints on file about Harry's standard state of undress around Atlantis. 

The tilt of Harry's mouth goes a bit filthy, like he's aware of what Niall's thinking and-- 

_Oh._

He's got a sneaking suspicion now as to why Liam spent a week as far away from Louis as possible after their latest mission. Niall looks down at his datapad, brain shifting gears. 

"Harry, what planet was that device from?" 

Niall's already moving before Harry can answer and there it is on the case label: 

_Planet Designation: P4X-245_  
 _Logged by: Dr. Louis Tomlinson_

The _Device Function:_ space is notoriously blank. 

When Niall glances back over at Harry, he's a little flushed and back to looking guilty again. Something tells Niall that Harry's appearance in the inventory bay isn't random at all. The look on Harry's face goes even more guilty, if that's possible. 

"So I guess you're hearing my thoughts then?" Harry tucks his chin down. It's Niall that steps into Harry's space this time. "That's not too nice, you know, listening into people's heads like that. Doesn't really seem like you."

"I know, I know," Harry groans. "I was just going to see if you were up for a shag, that's all!" 

That makes Niall's eyebrows go up. He leans against one of the storage racks. "You could have just asked, you know." 

"But you're always with girls," Harry mumbles, curls falling over his brow, hiding his eyes. His cheeks are tinged pink. "That really hot nurse Barbara. And Lieutenant Goulding before that. Wasn't sure." 

"And once you got your answer?" 

Niall's not sure how the device turns off--another empty data cell in Niall's inventory records thanks to Louis. All he remembers is Liam walking around with a permanent blush once the week of avoidance ended and Louis looking like his bid for world domination was coming along according to plan. Louis's single-minded as fuck when he sets his sights on something; it's anyone's guess as to how long he would have let the device continue doing its thing. 

"Heyyyy," Harry drawls, lifting his head to frown at Niall. "I was going to make it stop once I knew. Lou told me how to do it."

That makes Niall snort. Looks like he's going to sign up Louis for a inventory procedures refresher course, with all the information he's conveniently left off the form. Arse. There's more than a little glee at the thought; Louis _hates_ standardized classes of any sort. 

"Niall! Quit thinking about torturing Louis!" Harry looks about ready to stomp his foot in frustration. "Think about sex! With me!"

An image pops into Niall's head from last week's impromptu pool party--Louis's idea, of course--the long line of Harry's body, the way his swim trunks barely hung off his hips. He's got a ridiculous butterfly inked on his stomach and a couple birds under his collarbones. Niall's fairly certain he wouldn't mind making a mess of them. 

Harry's watching him, a different flush to his cheeks now. 

"Yeah," Niall mutters. He powers off his datapad, flipping the cover closed. "Yeah, I think I can be talked into that."

**Author's Note:**

> prompt request answered [here]().


End file.
